Una extraña alineación planetaria
by XDrain
Summary: Haruka y Michiru tienen planes ahora que tienen la casa para ellas solas... pero como siempre las cosas no suceden como se esperan... o ¿quizá si?


***Hola Revy aquí… esto tal vez les parezca raro pero realmente tiene una explicación muy simple… podría ser viable… hahaha No es raro que siendo amante del Yuri mis personajes favoritos de Sailor Moon lógicamente sean Haruka y Michiru y seguidas de ella serian Makoto, Setsuna, Hotaru, Rei, Mina, Amy y por ultimo Usagi… esto a nivel serie claro está que es la que todos hemos visto… curiosamente excepto en live action y por qué no salen Haruka y Michiru es la única donde Amy ocupa el primer lugar de mi favorita (Enserio si no han visto Live action que esperan es genial!) Bueno que podrán esperar de este oneshot… realmente una vil fantasía super random que una amiga me contagio… un fic que menciono y esperaba estuviera desarrollado o fuera algo más que UN ONESHOT… y pecando en lo mismo quise encontrar un poco más de sentido a una situación así… Setsuna es uno de los personajes más olvidados por prácticamente la mayoría de las fans… y sigo sin saber por qué… en lo personal me parece muy carismática muy original ya que realmente no se podría calcular su edad… ya que ella no paso por su "renacimiento" )o asi lo considero yo), ya que según esto ella se encontraba en las puertas del tiempo cuando todo paso… creo recordar que menciono el haber renacido también pero no sé si me confundo con el manga que ahí ellas vienen de un futuro… uff me confundo un poco. Así que además de misteriosa, encantadora y ese color moreno pasión que posee me parece uno de los personajes más geniales con muuuy poco desarrollo, CON ELLA PODRIAN HACER UNA SERIE COMPLETA (al igual que Sailor V) En fin para darle un poco de "honor" a esta hermosa guerrera quise hacer este "homenaje" para las que realmente amamos a este personaje… las situaciones quizá digan "OYE ESO NO HARIA MICHIRU" o "HARUKA NO SE PRESTARIA A ALGO ASI"… recordemos que en el mundo de Fanfic ¡la fantasía y la imaginación es el límite! ¡Espero no incomode a nadie y disfruten de la lectura!

_Los personajes que aquí aparecen son usados sin fin de lucro ni comercial, solo ficción personal así que pueden o no parecerse a los originales de la serie sin embargo no deja de ser de su autor intelectual original. Copyright Sailor Moon- Naoko Takeuchi._

Una extraña alineación planetaria

By Revy Katsuragi Bouquet

La casa estaba sola como hacía mucho no lo estaba, era extraño, sin escuchar el violin de Hotaru, el correr de la pequeña dama que solía visitarlas, Setsuna tenía varios días de haber salido en busca de anomalías que sintió en la puerta del tiempo, así que Michiru y yo teníamos la casa para nosotras solas. Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez… bueno vamos a otros lugares para tener nuestra intimidad, eso no podríamos evitarlo, pero también es agradable estar con la tranquilidad y lo bonito de nuestra casa; junto al mar y hoy hace una luna maravillosa.

Michiru fue a comprar un poco de víveres para este fin de semana que finalmente tenemos para nosotras, la playa es privada así que podemos literalmente hacer lo que nos plazca, hace tanto que me apetece poder estar así con ella, en comunión con el mar que tanto ama verla cual sirena desnuda nadar en él. Y claro, acompañarla.

Mientras tanto aproveche para decorar un poco para recibirla, desde la puerta hasta la cama un camino de pétalos de rosa donde le espera una botella de vino afrutado que tanto le gusta, luz tenue y música suave para un mejor ambiente. La casa es completamente nuestra.

Escucho estacionarse el auto y corro a apagar las luces quiero darle la sorpresa de que llegue al cuarto con el camino trazado.

Sirvo un poco de vino en dos copas y pongo la mejor sonrisa que se el efecto que provoca en mi sirena…

5 min…

Creo que… no poder sostener esta sonrisa más tiempo y mis brazos se están cansando… pongo las copas en la mesa y salgo para ver que está sucediendo.

-¡Oh!- Dijo sin poder evitar sonar decepcionada.

-Hola Haruka, que elegante vas hoy. Y por cierto también me alegro de verte con tu cara decepcionada que me recibes.

-Hola Setsuna . Bienvenida, no esperamos que llegaras hoy.

-Obviamente con todo ese camino, pensé en seguirlo pero después reaccione e imagine que no era para mí precisamente jujujuju.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que suelen tener en complicidad ella y Michiru.

*Puerta abriéndose*

-Haruka no tenían esa película que deseábamos ver con grandes pec…. Ara~ Hola Setsuna, bienvenida, no te es…

-peraban… lo se me estoy dando cuenta. Creo que debería retirarme ya que tenían planeada una gran noche con esa película de grandes pec…- dice Setsuna aguantando esa última letra con gran pausa

-Solo era una película de autos, una que recomendaron mucho el otro día…-Dije tartamudeando un poco al casi ser atrapadas en lo que teníamos planeado.

-Claro Setsuna y también es tu casa, no puedes irte. Acompáñanos hace mucho que no estamos las tres solas podríamos beber un poco y conversar hace años que no podemos estar así.- Respondió Michiru apoyando la bolsa en la mesa y vaciándola.

-De verdad, no quiero molestaros y obviamente tenían planes interesantes- dijo Setsuna dando un pequeño giño.

-No era nada… del otro mundo, solo cena y ver películas, sin Hotaru y la pequeña dama corriendo de aquí para allá la casa se sentía sola así que un poco de ruido de la televisión- conteste con un tenue sonrojo que no pude evitar.

-Decidido entonces, hagamos un par de Martinis y podríamos jugar a las cartas, ¿qué les parece? Respondió Michiru Llevando los ingredientes a la cocina para preparar la bebida que había dicho.

-Suena bien, levantare esto un poco y…- dije sin evitar mover mi flequillo un poco hacia atrás.

-Déjalo, la verdad se ve lindo, iré por el paquete de cartas que teníamos guardado, hacía mucho que no jugamos.

-Uh, creo que esta vez si que lo tengo complicado- Dijo Michiru mientras daba otro sorbo.

-Eso dijiste la última vez y nos diste una paliza- Le respondi mirándola de una manera ligeramente amenazadora.

-Ara~ ¿crees que esta mirada mentiría señorita Tenou?- rebatió mientras dirigía sus hermosos ojos azul marino hacia mí.

Esa mirada que simplemente era imposible siquiera adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza, encanto de Sirena combinada con esa chispa picara que el alcohol le estaba confiriendo.

-Es imposible siquiera saber qué piensa señorita Kaioh, sin embargo esta mano la ganare yo- respondió Setsuna

-Jujuju se te oye confiada, tal vez sea tu día de suerte Setsuna. Dijo Michiru quien cada vez sonaba más achispada.

-Me siento afortunada y también parece que se terminaron los Martinis, creo que tenía una botella de Coñac en la estantería de mi habitación, la traeré. No tardo- Respondio Setsuna mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-Michiru, creo que deberías ir a acostarte, está un poco bebida ¿no crees?

-Mou~ Haruka esta noche seria para nosotras dos pero también estoy feliz por compartir esta tranquilidad con Setsuna, tal parece que la perturbación eran solo las olas del tiempo, no quisiera que enfrentáramos una desgracia, tenemos realmente poco de haber acabado con Galaxia y no sabemos hasta cuándo tendremos tiempo para nosotras de nuevo, creo que hacía mucho que deseaba estar con ustedes simplemente relajándonos y disfrutando de la compañía de amigas sin tener miedo de que volvamos a morir…

Abrace rápidamente a la chica de mis sueños levante su barbilla y deposite un beso en sus labios.

-Yo estoy contigo y ahora Setsuna también lo está así que esta noche no pienses nada malo.

Volví a besarle y Michiru empezó con más intensidad a corresponder aquello… tanta que empezó a ponerme un poco nerviosa. Setsuna estaría por venir en nada y no es que no nos haya visto haciéndolo pero tampoco quería incomodarla ya que desde que llego parecía verse un poco penosa.

Sin darme apenas cuenta Michiru apoyo sus palmas en mi pecho y no pude evitar sentir el calor emerger en mí, seguimos en nuestro apasionado beso que cada vez era más profundo y húmedo… esto estaba empezando a tornarse peligroso y en un camino de no retorno. Nosotras teníamos una pequeña regla que era no hacerlo en casa con personas cerca, no porque no pudiéramos, era simplemente que… bueno la pasión se desborda y quizá podría incomodar a alguien.

-Oh, siempre parece que llego en mal momento ¿cierto?- Dijo a la lejanía Setsuna. – Definitivamente hoy iré a quedarme en casa de Makoto-

-Claro que no Setsuna, te había dicho que esta era tu casa y como parte de esta familia también tendrás tu comisión.

Michiru se puso de pie y me dio un beso que prácticamente me arrebato el aliento, estiro la mano hacia dirección de Setsuna quien solo sonrío y la tomo.

-Vamos Michiru, parece que los Martini's te sentaron mal y yo que pensé que aun aguantarías esto.- Dijo Setsuna mientras agitaba la botella de cognac.

-¿Quien dijo que no la aguantaría? ¿Estas retándome Meioh? Michiru Kaioh jamás huye de un reto. Y entonces Michiru arrebato la botella y dio un gran sorbo al mismo.

-Oye Michiru ¡calma! ¿Estás bien? Dijo Setsuna

-Esta noche hay que celebrar, yo estaba muy preocupada por la anomalía que dijiste y mi espejo también reflejo una sombra y tal vez sean los últimos momentos de paz que tengamos juntas. Michiru abrazo a Setsuna - Igualmente dije que tendrías tu comisión ¿no es cierto? – Michiru dio un sorbo más a la botella y sin llegarla a beber del todo dio un beso a Setsuna.

Parpadee un poco al ver aquella escena. Setsuna tenía los ojos abiertos ante el inesperadísimo movimiento de su amiga, un poco del licor se escabullo de sus bocas, el beso se volvía más profundo y apasionado. Pero contrario a lo que normalmente podría sentir… aquella escena fue algo… estimulante.

Setsuna alejo a Michiru sonriendo.

-Michiru definitivamente has bebido demasiado, agradezco la intención pero no creo que sea apropia…

No pude evitar abrazar a Setsuna por la espalda y hacer a un lado su largo cabello para dejar al descubierto su cuello que parecía tan tentador. Acerque mi boca y deposite pequeños besos en el. Setsuna había sido siempre una amiga fiel y prácticamente como una hermana para ambas pero… esta noche realmente estaba encantadora con ese sonrojo que no pude evitar desear provocar también esa sensación en ella. Es tan raro, ver a Setsuna mostrando esa clase de expresiones siempre es tan estoica e impasible.

-¡Espera! Haruka que estas… mmm…- respondió lanzando un pequeño gemido apenas audible al notar como Michiru comenzaba a dar besos un poco abajo en su cuello y acariciaba mi cabello tratando de acercándome más a ellas. Estire un poco los brazos para poder alcanzar la cadera de Michiru.

-Vamos Setsuna, estas tan mona sonrojada que es inevitable no querer hacerte sentir bien. Después de todo eres familia, no estaría bien si no pudiéramos compartir más tiempo juntas- Dijo una sensual Michiru que comenzó a retirar el saco que portaba Setsuna. Me aleje un para que terminara aquella acción.

-Oigan pero que están… no por favor… esperen… mmm… -rebatía una Setsuna que poco a poco miraba sus fuerzas debilitadas ya que mientras Michiru se dedicaba a la tarea de quitar prendas , yo me encargaba de ir dando pequeños besos a su más descubierta espalda.

Un calor intenso se extendía hacia todas sus extremidades naciendo desde un punto específico.

Michiru tiro de Setsuna y comenzó a besar de nuevo su ardiente cuerpo, quien apenas podía articular palabra, una batalla entre su mente y su cuerpo que claramente tenía perdida. Me moví hasta colocarme detrás de Michiru y mis manos habían abandonado su inactividad para empezar a despojar a mi diosa marina de sus prendas, ya que ella se encontraba concentrada en su actividad en el cuerpo de Setsuna.

-¿Les parece llevar esta fiesta a una posición más horizontal? Pregunto Michiru mientras tomaba nuestras manos y nos llevaba a la recamara.

No sé si era la mezcla entre alcohol, la ansiedad que teníamos previa o las reacciones de Setsuna, que no dejaba de maravillarme como habíamos encontrado un resquicio de debilidad que le hacía ver extremadamente sensual a mis ojos… y a los de Michiru quien realmente parecía disfrutar de esto.

Setsuna fue recostada en la cama y sin perder tiempo Michiru se perdió dando besos en distintas partes de su exótica piel. Mi sensual sirena recorría de punta a punta dando pequeños besos suaves cuales pétalos de rosa y Setsuna estaba perdida en el encanto sin poder atinar a decir absolutamente nada.

¿Que si estaba celosa?

Realmente no considero esto infidelidad… ya que yo misma siento un incendio en todo mi cuerpo… tal vez una ligera… ¿fantasía? Era una mezcla de muchas sensaciones el poder observar dos hermosos cuerpos tan diferentes en tan perfecta sintonía…

Ambas se dieron cuenta que me concentre de más mirando y Michiru me invito con su mano a que me uniera a esta diversión.

Sonreí y me incline un poco para besar a Michiru quien tenía el cabello un poco desarreglado que le hacía más perfecta si fuera posible sentí un par de manos que resbalaban por mi vientre y que repartía pequeños besos entre ambas, Setsuna participaba más activamente en esta conjunción planetaria con gran entusiasmo, sentía el vaivén de sus caricias al mismo tiempo Michiru se reclino un poco para encontrarse con ella en un beso en mi ombligo. Despacio me recostaron en la cama y se dedicaron a explorar cada rincón de mi cuerpo el cual estaba completamente a merced de estas dos hermosuras, cuando apenas se detenían era para intercambiar besos ardientes pero sin dejar de acariciarse mientras mis manos no dejaban de palpar sus maravillosos cuerpos que tenían un rítmico balanceo que era bien dirigido.

Después de un rato de explorarnos una a otra Michiru intercambio una mirada en complicidad conmigo, realmente esto era algo inevitable, desde nuestras antiguas vidas se nos recordaba por ser un dúo que combinaba sus ataques con precisión milimétrica sin apenas decirnos ni siquiera una palabra, nuestras mentes están amalgamadas en una sola y sonreímos con malicia antes la idea que había surgido en nuestras cabezas. Nosotras nos tenemos para disfrutarnos cuando lo deseemos, pero en esta ocasión teniendo a Setsuna a nuestra merced seria presa de nuestro ataque combinado por ambos flancos.

Setsuna fue empujada por Michiru para que quedara de espaldas y se colocó a un lado repartiendo besos de la cintura hacia arriba… por mi parte concentre mi ataque en aquel lugar que aunque ajeno parecía comprender bien el ritmo que guiaba.

No hubo piedad ni clemencia de ninguna de las dos partes, la habitación rápidamente se llenó de sonidos sensuales internamente era una competencia por quien parecía crear un sonido más alto que el otro. Llegando el momento que gemidos y el la velocidad creada por la excitación hizo que el cuerpo de Setsuna colapsara en un estremecimiento que estoy segura cimbro hasta la puerta del tiempo.

Michiru y yo llegamos al rostro de Setsuna y besamos cada una mejilla y reímos en complicidad.

-Realmente... ustedes… son… el dúo… más… peligroso… de la historia…- pudo terminar de decir Setsuna entre susurros y agitación.

-¿Ara~ acaso lo dudabas? Respondio Michiru mientras depositaba otro beso en los labios de Setsuna

-Así es, si se hace algo se hace bien, querida Setsuna.- Dije giñando un ojo y depositando otro beso.

-Pero… como termino esto… en … esto… creo que necesito… un poco de agua…- volvió a decir una agitada Setsuna que cada vez recuperaba más el aliento.

-Ara, Ara~ de eso nada, que apenas está empezando, ahora me toca a mí~…- respondió Michiru mientras se recostaba y nos extendía los brazos a ambas.

Y así pasamos la noche entre lo que bien podría denominarse como un "Sandwich Outer", Michiru, Setsuna y yo.

Fin.

(Nota del autor: esta frase tiene es derechos reservados de una encantadora pero perversa Musa que últimamente no hace más que inspirarme en escribir. Si, tú tienes la culpa de esto.)


End file.
